fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Australia Film Releases
This is a list of films released in Australia in 2019: January 3 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World - PG - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Animation / Mad Hatter Entertainment / Dentsu / Fuji TV Network / Universal Animation Studios 10 Welcome to Marwen - M''' - Universal Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / ImageMovers 17 Glass - '''M - Touchstone Pictures / Universal Pictures / Blinding Edge Pictures / Blumhouse Productions Mary Queen of Scots - MA15+ - Focus Features / Working Title Films The Front Runner - M''' - Columbia Pictures / Stage 6 Films 24 Green Book - '''M - Universal Pictures / Participant Media / DreamWorks Pictures The Mule - M''' - Roadshow Films / Warner Bros Pictures / Imperative Entertainment February 7 Cold Pursuit - '''TBA - Studio Canal 14 Alita: Battle Angel - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Lightstorm Entertainment / Troublemaker Studios If Beale Street Could Talk - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Annapurna Pictures / Plan B What Men Want - TBA - Paramount Players / Will Packer Productions March 7 Captain Marvel - TBA - Marvel Studios Escape Room - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Original Film 28 Dumbo (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - TBA - Roadshow Films / Warner Bros Pictures / Warner Animation Group April 4 Shazam! - TBA - Roadshow Films / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema / DC Films Wonder Park - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies / Ilion Animation Studios 11 Hellboy (2019) - TBA - Roadshow Films / Summit Entertainment / Millennium Media 24 Avengers: Endgame - TBA - Marvel Studios May 2 Long Shot - TBA - Roadshow Films / Summit Entertainment / Good Universe 9 The Hustle - M''' - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Camp Sugar / Cave 76 / Pin High Productions 16 John Wick 3: Parabellum - '''TBA - Roadshow Films / Summit Entertainment / Thunder Road Pictures 23 Aladdin (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures 30 Godzilla: King of the Monsters - TBA - Roadshow Films / Warner Bros Pictures / Legendary Pictures Rocketman - TBA - Paramount Pictures / Marv Films / Rocket Pictures June 6 Ma - TBA - Universal Pictures / Blumhouse Productions X-Men: Dark Phoenix - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Marvel Studios 13 Men in Black International - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment 20 Toy Story 4 - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures / Pixar Animation Studios July 4 Spider-Man: Far from Home - TBA - Columbia Pictures / Marvel Studios 18 The Lion King (2019) - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures August 1 Hobbs and Shaw - TBA - Universal Pictures 22 Angel Has Fallen - TBA - Roadshow Films / Lionsgate Films / Millennium Media September 5 It: Chapter Two - TBA - Roadshow Films / Warner Bros Pictures / New Line Cinema October 3 Joker - TBA - Village Roadshow Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / DC Films 10 The Addams Family (2019) - TBA - Universal Pictures / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer / Cinesite Animation / BRON Studios / BermanBraun / Creative Wealth Media Finance / Nitrogen Studios Canada 31 Terminator: Dark Fate - TBA - 20th Century Fox / Paramount Pictures / Skydance Media / Tencent Pictures / Lightstorm Entertainment November 28 Artemis Fowl - TBA - Walt Disney Pictures December 19 Star Wars: Episode IX - TBA - Lucasfilm / Bad Robot Category:Years in film (Australia)